


i'll make it special

by heonied (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jooheon, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jooheon is scared and embarrassed and minhyuk is just so in love with him, sweet talk n petnames cause im soft, top!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heonied
Summary: He isn't the most religious but every night he begs god never to take his Minhyuk away from him.





	i'll make it special

The boy is glued to him, chest pressed close against his back, soft sloppy kisses being placed on his neck. Such a simple act but it makes Jooheon lose his mind almost completely. He leans his head back instinctively giving Minhyuk better access. The older boy places a few more kisses close to his ear and hums quietly.

"Finish up the food quickly, we can eat after we shower."

One more kiss on the back of Jooheon's neck and the warmth he had been feeling against his back is gone, slowly and gently dragging a hand on his hips while walking away, as if he didn't want to leave his side even for a second.

And Jooheon felt the same, scolding himself for it constantly. It wasn't healthy or at all rational how much he needed Minhyuk. Needed to hear his soft pretty voice, needed his hands all over him, his lips pressed close, his eyes focused on him, needed to know he's adored. Just needed Minhyuk in his life, at all times.  
  
He isn't the most religious but every night he begs god never to take his Minhyuk away from him.  
  
Urged by his boyfriend's request he hurries to finish the dinner he tried his best to prepare for them both.  
  
The door to the bathroom is half open and he peeks inside but stops in his tracks when he hears the water in the shower already running. He hesitates a bit and feels the urge to back away and wait his turn until Minhyuk finishes up. The sound of pouring water suddenly stops and he hears a melodic "Jooheonie?" coming from the inside.  
"Yea..?" he answers softly not sure what to expect.  
"Come join me~" Minhyuk's voice is loud and playful and for a moment he thinks he's joking. Then again it's not like they haven't showered together hundreds of times. It was usually in a hurry however, backs turned on each other without any intimacy, before either of them gathered up the courage to confess what had been boiling up inside their hearts.

Jooheon had a feeling today was different. Ever since they were left alone Minhyuk has been more touchy with him, sweet, gentle, caring. He made Jooheon feel safe but also extremely nervous at the same time because had no idea why his boyfriend was in such a soft mood. He wanted to return it and give into the atmosphere but there were so many thoughts and worries on his mind he didn't know how to push them back.

He wasn't going to just stand there like a fool however.

And so he walks in and locks the door behind him. Having taken his clothes off, he slowly opens the shower door and god, Minhyuk looks beautiful, with his back facing him, water running down his perfectly tanned body, black long hair pushed back...

Minhyuk turns towards him as he closes the shower door, the biggest smile on his face and places a kiss on Jooheon's cheek, hands holding onto his hips an act so sweet and small but it makes Jooheon's heart race completely out of control.  
  
Now that Minhyuk has gotten back to sucking on his neck and the steam is making his eyes and mind go hazy, he feels a complete shift in the mood. Minhyuk seems to sense it too and all of a sudden says they should wash up quickly and leave. Jooheon is confused and maybe a little upset. He liked the way his hands slid down his boyfriend's wet back and his hair fell down on his face, drops of water forming on the ends of it. He looks so pretty like this, raw, naked, the way he was made to be. And Jooheon is the only one who gets to see him like this, in his full absolute beauty.  
  
The boy washes Jooheon playfully but hurriedly, still remaining so close Jooheon can feels his breath on his neck, and every time Minhyuk's cock brushes against him he feels his stomach tie in a knot.  
  
It's not like they planned for this evening to turn out like that. Or at least neither of them said it out loud, though when Jooheon looks at it from perspective it seems as though his hyung has been planning this all along. They stumbled out of the bathroom, only making two stops on the way: first so Minhyuk could give Jooheon's lips a little peck and his ass a squeeze, the other also initiated by the older boy, so he could push Jooheon against the wall and deepen the kiss, practically making his legs shake.  
  
In a miraculous way they made it all the way to Minhyuk's bed, who apparently didn't have time to dry off all the way after the shower, as his wet cold hair tickles Jooheon's cheeks when he performs various tricks with his mouth against the boy's soft skin. Minhyuk really likes his boyfriend's neck, the latter noticed, as well as his tummy but he hasn't moved that far just yet.  
  
This was nice, Jooheon thought, so nice he could cry because of how happy he felt at that moment, the intimacy between them two something he had craved and missed so much lately.  
  
Minhyuk bites down on his skin a little too hard and Jooheon hisses, tugging his boyfriend's wet hair with one of his hands, the other still trailing soft uneven shapes on his hyung's back.

"Sorry." he breaks away from his task for a moment, giggling, and Jooheon can't help but smile.  
"S'okay." he says tilting his neck to the side, as he closes his eyes "You can continue." the younger urges.  
"Nope." Minhyuk lifts himself up a bit only to hover directly in front of Joo's face.  
With the smoothest motion he wipes the hair from his boyfriend's pretty chubby face and looks him deep in the eyes before kissing him passionately.

Everything inside Jooheon is screaming at this point, Minhyuk's behaviour and delicacy driving him crazy and something in his mind wants to reach out for more but he does not exactly know what more _is_.

The kiss is slow paced, almost lazy at first, Minhyuk's tongue trailing against Jooheon's front teeth, and then those teeth biting down on the other's bottom lip. It becomes deeper and more messy as Jooheon brings his hand to his boyfriend's neck and presses him closer, opening up his mouth even more, to the other boy's content. Minhyuk's hands wonder off further down underneath Jooheon's shirt, brushing against his nipples, finding their way to his stomach and slowly to the outline of his boxers.

The younger boy's breath hitches and he almost moans into the kiss, but manages to control his body and relax underneath the overwhelming touch. He feels like Minhyuk is going to devour him whole and so he breaks away from the kiss when he feels like he has no air left in his lungs.  
  
Minhyuk's hands are starting to get out of control and Jooheon feels them wonder dangerously close to his crotch, grabbing at his thighs through the cloth of his sweatpants.

"Jooheonie" he hears a whisper and catches the man above him staring into his eyes hungrily. He feels a tug on his shirt.  
"Can I take this off?"

And Jooheon only nods for he is incapable of producing any audible sounds at this point, too overwhelmed and embarrassed at where this is going.  
  
They've never done this before. And honestly he was as turned on, as he was scared.  
  
Minhyuk works Jooheon's shirt off quickly and proceeds to take off his own until they're left staring at each other's naked torsos. And Jooheon can't help but bring his hands up and touch his boyfriend's body, wondering how he ever got so lucky and taking his sweet time in admiring it. Minhyuk won't have any of it though as he practically jumps back to playing with Jooheon's skin. His mouth makes a stop at the boy's nipples and Jooheon hisses again but this time Minhyuk doesn't stop, he decides he wants to get more sounds out of his boyfriend than just that. And he does, Jooheon's breathing gets heavier, his heart speeds up more than he thought was possible and he actually moans at the sensation on his chest, which just makes him bring a hand to his mouth out of embarrassment.

Minhyuk gives out a quiet chuckle at that.  
"Good boy" he cooes and repositions himself further down between Jooheon's legs, his mouth now barely above the boy's visible hard-on.

Panic starts to build up somewhere in the back of Jooheon's head as Minhyuk licks and bites at his pelvis, those nimble fingers slowly sliding his boxers futher down, not yet revealing anything other than more surface of his pale skin for Minhyuk to play with.

As if reading his mind Minhyuk looks up at the boy with the most innocent concerned expression.

"If you want to stop..." he says slowly "at any point, if you just need a break or for me to stop entirely, just say so, okay?" he gets no response, just Jooheon's eyes that he cannot quite read staring back at him, the boy licking his lips perhaps even unknowingly.

"Baby? I need you to promise you'll tell me if it gets too much." his voice is more firm and he lifts his head up to make direct eye contact and Jooheon snaps back into reality at that, nodding eagerly.  
"I promise" he muffles.

Minhyuk just hums in response, focusing back on Jooheon's hypnotizing body.  
"Can I take these off too?" he traces his hands down the younger's thighs and gets a nod of approval.

Minhyuk's hands suddenly feel cold, almost stinging against his bare thighs, too close yet too far away from where they should actually be and Jooheon grabs one of them to shakily guide it a bit upwards, just enough so Minhyuk traces his fingers against his erection and all the air in Jooheon's lungs escapes in a loud sigh that he fails to hold back. Minhyuk smiles to himself, less worried now seeing how much of a needy mess Jooheon is already becoming under him.

He rubs his boyfriend's cock, gaining eager hushed down moans in response and he's already loving it. He wonders how loud he can get Jooheon to be, if he can get him to scream his name as he comes _but_ \- all in due time.  
  
He slowly tugs at the boy's boxers and seeing no signs of protest, pulls them down all the way to his feet, as Jooheon frantically tries to wriggle out of them. He stops for a second to marvel at the sight before him, as it is so different from the times he's seen the boy naked before. This time it is all for him, stripped down to nothing both physically and emotionally, so vulnerable it makes Minhyuk want to slap himself at the thought he could hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable.

Jooheon's face is so blushed at this point, even he can feel the hotness of his own cheeks and he moves his arm up to cover them and his eyes as best as he can.

Minhyuk notices and leans down to kiss his stomach gently, rubbing circles on his hipbones, trying to calm him down.

"Jooheonie" he hums, "My Jooheonie... So pretty." he just decides to say whatever comes into his mind without stopping himself "You're so pretty I could cry. All mine, like this. Hyung's gonna make you feel good, I promise." Jooheon lets out a small grunt at that and Minhyuk takes it as his chance to grab at Jooheon's hand and gain back access to his embarrassed handsome face.

He leans down to kiss him as a last resort of helping the boy get back on track and when he's done he gently caresses his cheeks.  
"I'll get to work now, okay?" he leans back down and Jooheon whines.

"Hyung..." his voice is all choked up and Minhyuk never thought a little foreplay and teasing would get him in a state like this, it was more than he expected and it kind of worried him.

Maybe he rushed this too much? Maybe Jooheon wasn't ready? Maybe they should've talked about this before?

"Hyung, I..." Jooheon continues raising his head and trying to look down at his boyfriend.  
"What is it, honeybee?" Minhyuk urges.  
"I've just never..." he sighs, now clearly irritated.

"I've never done this before... properly, I mean... with someone else, I..." he manages to blabber out, averting his boyfriend's eyes.

Minhyuk's heart sinks a bit, realising he didn't even ask him before if it was his first time. It just simply didn't matter to him, he wasn't a stranger to sex nor was he a master at it but it was something natural to him. And he wanted to make their first time special, he's been testing the waters all day, trying to see if the atmosphere was right for it and if today was the day. And when he decided it was, he didn't really stop to think that maybe Jooheon was more nervous about this than he could've expected. But it was Jooheon's first time _ever_ , and even if Minhyuk's first time wasn't a big deal to him, this was. Now the pressure is on and he doesn't really know what to do.

"Hey, babe, it's okay." he tries to reassure his precious boyfriend, holding out a hand to gently pull his chin down and look him in the eyes. "It's alright." he says softly. "Do you want to stop? If you need more time that's okay. I'll wait for you, however long you need."

He means it all.

Now Jooheon just feels stupid, he shouldn't even have said anything, god, why did he have to turn into such an embarrassing mess.

"No no no." he shakes his head "I want this, Min, I really do, it's just..." he sounds desperate and Minhyuk wants to do something, _anything_ to make this normal.

"I just don't want to do something wrong... I don't wanna disappoint you."

"Oh my god Jooheonie... I can't believe you would even say something like that." he truly can't and at this point he wants to scold his boyfriend for being so silly.  
"Baby, bumblebee," he cooes "just trust me, please? I'll show you everything, I promise. It'll be good. I'll make it special."

Minhyuk sounds so sincere Jooheon just feels plain dumb and childlish. And he _is_ dumb, dumb to worry about this when he knows how much Minhyuk loves him and he trusts him with his life. He gets up on his elbows to kiss his boyfriend's face.

"Okay hyung... I trust you." he lies down again, the only sign of submission he knows by now. "Just hurry up please." and he tries to contain his worries with the fact that he craves Minhyuk more than anything and his erection is starting to give him a really hard time down there.  
  
Minhyuk starts slow, way too slow for Jooheon's liking, barely brushing against his cock and keeping his hands to the other parts of his body, as if he was too afraid to damage him and it was Jooheon's own fault for that. So he decides to hurry it up, somehow give Minhyuk a sign forward but all that comes into his mind is to beg for it.  
So he tugs at his hyung's hands again bringing them down his stomach, a broken "Please" escaping his mouth. That'll have to do.

Thankfully Minhyuk gets the hint and starts moving his hand more diligently up and down his shaft, not too much just yet but Jooheon seems to ravel at the sensation, at those hands he loves so much finally being where he's wanted them for weeks (months in his filthier of dreams). His stomach feels hot with the sensation, his cheeks practically burning up at this point and he pushes his white hair back from his sweaty forehead.

This doesn't last long however as Minhyuk has other plans and quickly abandons his cock to jump out of bed and hurry to a drawer on the other side of the room yelling "Just a second, baby. Lay right there, okay, don't move, I'm coming right back."  
Not like Jooheon was planning on moving anyway.

Minhyuk returns and immediately positions himself in between Jooheon's legs spreading them apart a bit.

"This will be fun, okay?" he keeps asking him for permission to do anything but Jooheon never gives much of an answer other than a hum or a needy moan.  
"Gotta stretch a bit." he says as he guides his hands up and down Jooheon's thighs, pushing them up slightly.

Jooheon doesn't know how it happens but suddenly he can feel warmth and wetness in between his buttcheeks and he lets out a high pitched sound as he feels Minhyuk's toungue slide against his rim playfully. He perks his ass up and just lets it happen, as if he had no control over his body, he just wants the teasing to be over and he wants to float away.

The noises Jooheon is making are ungodly and Minhyuk sees him try to reach for his cock but pushes his hands back. He decides since the boy's so eager he can move on a bit further and tries to soothe Jooheon with his voice, showering him with praises of how good he's being and how pretty he sounds. Jooheon feels the heat in his stomach rise up to his throat but he loves the sweet dirty nothings that fall from his boyfriend's mouth so he just listens diligently, his breathing as heavy as it could be.

Humming words Jooheon can barely hear, Minhyuk grabs the lube he brought earlier and with its help slowly tries to make Jooheon adjust to his first finger pushing against his hole.  
  
Jooheon shivers as he realizes that this is _real_ , and he knows what comes next and maybe all the fear has left him already and he's just ready for Minhyuk to use him however he likes and make him feel so good like he promised.

And maybe it's that realisation that sends a sudden rush of adrenaline down his spine and he opens his eyes, mind suddenly much more sober than just seconds ago.

Jooheon grabs at his boyfriend's careful hand and gently tugs on it, pushing his finger deeper and Minhyuk looks up at him with curiousity burning in his pretty dark eyes.

As if testing him, fishing for every reaction, every change in Jooheon's breathing, every hiss and little moan that goes right into Minhyuk's brain and makes his heart beat faster, the boy drags his finger at Jooheon's walls, making sure to venture into every little corner of space. Jooheon lets out an impatient hum and furrows his eyebrows, oh so prettily, it makes the corners of his boyfriend's mouth shoot up in a mischievous grin.

"Hurry up, hyung." his voice breaks slightly at the last word. Minhyuk wants to laugh and cry and hug him and kiss him all over, all at the same time. The younger boy looks so needy and vulnerable, it awakens something deep inside him he can't really put into words, all he knows is his heart is beating at an abnormal speed and he can feel his own cock twitch imaptiently, just as excited as the rest of him is. He carefully puts his second finger against Jooheon's hole, teasing and pushing at it ever so slightly, testing if it will give. When he finally pushes in, dragging his digits against the tender flesh of Jooheon's insides, the boy moans and arches his back a little, one of his hands going up to the pillow he's been messily thrown onto, his fingers squeezing shut around the cloth. 

Minhyuk moves his fingers at a steady pace, taking in all the noises escaping the younger boy's mouth and bathing in them. Jooheon's mind is telling him he should do something other than limply lying on the bed with his legs spread out and mouth agape but overcoming the sensation spread all through his body and actually moving his muscles proves a bigger challenge than he could've thought.

He raises his hands up to Minhyuk's shoulders and neck, grabbing desperately at his soft skin. The older boy hasn't broken a sweat, he notices, while Jooheon can feel his body completely heated up and sweaty. It makes him uncomfortable, feeling how Minhyuk's hands no longer slide against his body so smoothly as in the beginning. He wonders if this is normal and if sex really is this messy. It sure doesn't look like it in all the glorified pornos he's ever seen in his life.

Minhyuk leans down to place messy kisses all over his stomach simultaneously scissoring Jooheon more and more and the boy, given the occassion, grabs at his hair and holds onto it as if his life depended on it. Minhyuk smirks at that and feeling like it's the right moment, tries to slowly fit a third finger in.

A red light goes off in Jooheon's head and he wants to scream that it's too much but instead sucks in more air into his lungs, feelings as if his whole body, including those, is about to explode. Minhyuk sees him struggle and slows down, grabbing at his hips with his other hand and rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.

"Does it feel good, baby? Want me to keep going?"

Jooheon only shakes his head yes, eyes shut tight and plump lips parted. He relaxes into it and gets used to how streched he's being after a while, his body getting impatient while his mind wants to slow things down even more. It's more overwhelming than he could've thought and he regrets not preparing himself more, not exploring this before he let anyone else do it for him. Right now he feels so bare, every move Minhyuk makes, every push and pull bringing more unknown feelings and reactions. But they're all good, despite being really fucking painful, he enjoys it because it's Minhyuk. It's the man he loves doing all this to him and not even for a moment does he think his boyfriend might hurt him or do something he knew wasn't safe.  
  
When he opens his eyes for a bit he sees Minhyuk's focused face, scanning him up and down, diligently observing the tricks his own fingers perform inside Jooheon. He's biting his lower lip, hair pushed back and his whole body completely relaxed while kneeling over his prey.

And Jooheon thinks he's so beautiful. He can't believe he went for such a long time without seeing this side of him. And he doesn't think he'll ever get enough.  
Minhyuk catches his gaze and when their eyes lock he smiles, ever so brightly and kindly.

"How you doing down there?" he chuckles and Jooheon throws his head back, not being able to help the smile appearing on his face.  
"Good." he hums.  
"Mhm... Tell me what you want, honey." Minhyuk commands, his hands still working their magic.

"You." Jooheon responds quietly, first answer  that pops into his mind.

It's ridiculous how innocent and pure he looks while getting sinfully fingerfucked, Minhyuk thinks. That's just his charm he guesses, and admits it drives him crazy more than anything else he's ever witnessed.

"You'll have to be more specific than that." he teases the boy, slowly pulling his fingers out and ceasing all movements.

Jooheon wiggles his body, clearly displeased, a pout evident on his face.

He grunts quietly, wanting to tell Minhyuk off for being such a little shit. "Just.. _fuck me_. Come on, I'm ready." he says perking his ass up, as encouragement.

Minhyuk kisses up his chest a few times, taking in the smell and feel of the boy's bare skin on his mouth.

"Say please."

 _Fuck you. Fuck you Lee Minhyuk, you absolute asshole._ is what Jooheon wants to say.

Instead he mumbles a quiet, barely heard "oh for fucks sake" and with a sigh, he starts to beg, just as Minhyuk wants him to.

And his hyung is completely satisfied. In return Jooheon is showered with praise, the sweet phrase "Good boy." specifically getting to his head and making him less mad at himself for giving in and turning into such a submissive mess.

"Wanna turn around or stay like this?" Minhyuk asks as he gives his own already fully hard cock a few quick strokes, taking in the sight before him as best he can.  
"I... I'll turn around." he decides and steals a quick kiss from Minhyuk's lips while doing so.

He pulls up the pillow under his chin and tries his best to hold his knees steady so that they're capable of supporting the rest of his body in this ridiculous position. He feels Minhyuk trace his hands on his back, one of them pushing lightly at his waist until his back is arched enough to expose his ass even more. Minhyuk's left hand is vigilantly holding him in place while the other coats his insides with even more lube, proceeding to cover the owner's cock, already wrapped in a condom, with it too. Jooheon found the substance a bit nasty and dirty, especially with the noises it made but he was thankful that it made the pain so much less evident.

He pushes his face onto the pillow as he feels Minhyuk is all finished up and waits impatiently for mere seconds that feel like forever.

"It's okay." Minhyuk assures, whether it is directed at him or Minhyuk himself, Jooheon can not tell.

He lets out a needy moan, that dies somewhere in the pillow pressed so close to his mouth, as he feels Minhyuk's cock brush against his ass.

"Min, come on. Hurry up!" he turns his head to the side only to yell that out and go back to his previous stuffy position.

Minhyuk doesn't say anything and obediently pushes his member against Jooheon's entrance, which is having a bit of difficulty taking it all in. Minhyuk is patient however pushing in slowly and waiting for Jooheon to adjust, the boy moving his hips back being his way of telling when it is safe to continue.

Jooheon moans in relief when Minhyuk finally pushes all the way in, the tip of his cock reaching places within the boy that have never been properly explored before.

"All good?" Minhyuk wants to make sure.  
"Great." Jooheon says sincerely, his voice a little too shaky to make it fully believable.

"You're so tight, baby." Minhyuk praises "Feel so good. Just perfect." he grunts, driving himself crazy with the talk perhaps even more than his bottom.

Placing a few last kisses down Jooheon's back he starts to slowly pull out, only to abruptly push back in, Jooheon's body tensing and giving out under the sheer pressure of his thrust. A cry escaping his mouth.

"Sorry." Minhyuk jokes innocently. "Just can't stop myself."

And so he continues to thrust into the younger boy, reveling at how tight he feels, encouraging him to be as loud as he wants.

When he feels Jooheon's body can not support him up any longer, he pulls out and tells the boy to turn around, making more room on the bed for him to do that.

Jooheon's face is flushed a new colour of red, eyelids heavy and eyes wet, he sniffles a bit when throwing himself on his back and Minhyuk's heart aches. He tries his best not to throw himself onto the boy and smother him with gentle kisses, instead going back to the task at hand. Which was giving Jooheon the fuck of his life.

He lowers himself onto the younger's body and places his mouth directly above his leaking cock, his tongue swiftly licking a stripe from the base up to the tip. He feels Jooheon shiver.

"Fuck." the boy mutters through his teeth.  
Minhyuk slowly takes in more and more of his cock into his mouth, getting small moans out of him every time his tongue traces at the slit.

It takes only a little bit of sucking and the soft moves of Minhyuk's tongue to make Jooheon's legs turn into jelly  "I'm so close." the boy whispers through teary eyes and Minhyuk immediately lets his cock flop back onto his stomach with a loud pop as it leaves his mouth.

"No, no." Minhyuk shakes his head firmly while he spreads Jooheon's legs into a more revealing position. "You can't come just yet, honey boy. I need to have my fun too."

And Jooheon agrees, suddenly wanting to sit back up and propose to suck Minhyuk's dick in return but before he can do anything, he feels his legs bend and be dragged up to his chest. One hand still holding his leg up, Minhyuk guides his cock back into Jooheon with the other and once he's firmly and safely inside, he holds onto the other leg for support as he starts rocking his hips.

Jooheon moans once again, getting embarrassed at how loud he's been all night and throws his head back in shame.  
  
Minhyuk seems to be having fun pounding into Jooheon's ass like this, which is evident by his grunts and occasional low growls growing more frequent and louder.  
"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." he powers a few words through, and Jooheon tries to blink away the tears from his eyes, only to send them rolling down his burning cheeks.

Determined, he grabs at Minhyuk's shoulders and the older boy commands him to look him in the eyes.

"You look so pretty." Minhyuk says looking down at him with the most soft and out of place expression and Jooheon wants to punch him. How dare he be so stoic and cheesy in this situation.

"Just fuck me." Jooheon demands, dismissing the embarrassing compliments.  
"I am." Minhyuk laughs and rolls his hips backwards only to slam into Jooheon's ass with all his might and finally properly hit that sweet spot he's been brushing against for minutes now.

Jooheon cries out, another tear rolling out as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Minhyuk seems to get the hint. "There, huh?" he asks without expecting a definite answer, as he repeats the same motion and gets an even more eager and desperate response from Jooheon.

The boy can feel his whole world spin before his closed eyes and he focuses on the amazing overwhelming feeling he's being subjected to right now. Not even able to control or care about the sounds he's making at that point, which are constant moans broken by hiccuping or hitched breaths here and there as Minhyuk fucks himself into him.

Jooheon feels the heat in his stomach threaten to blow up and he lets it overtake him. Everything happening to his body and mind proving too much to handle, as he comes practically untouched under Minhyuk's influence, white sprouts of cum covering his tummy.

Minhyuk's name doesn't leave his mouth, like a prayer repeated without any thought.

He hears Minhyuk praise him softly, as he keeps his pace, grabbing at his waist in search for a better angle. The world slowly comes back to normal as Jooheon comes down from his high, once again feeling Minhyuk's pounding deep inside him, and it proves to start to give him a bit more discomfort than before. But he clenches his teeth and suffers through it, trying to relax, wanting to make it easier for the older boy to reach his orgasm.

Jooheon lifts his head up and grabs into Minhyuk's arms, feeling the way his muscles tense as they try to support his body in its current position. He wants to say something but no words come into his mind.

"F-fuck, baby." Minhyuk says instead, grunting. "Am so close." he lowers his head, eyebrows furrowed.

" _Please_." Jooheon whines "Cum, hyung." is all he can think of to encourage his partner.

Minhyuk loves it, every single word that leaves his boyfriend's mouth, even if there aren't many of them when he's like this, it's enough for him.

Panting slightly, he quickens his pace as a last outburst and after a few sharp thrusts feels a new kind of warmth spread around his cock, driving himself through his orgasm as Jooheon's walls clench around him. So does his mind for a moment, and he marvels at the pure bliss he's feeling in every part of his being.  
  
Minhyuk takes off the used condom and throws it quickly in the trash, grabbing a few tissues to clean Jooheon up. The boy lies still, looking up at Minhyuk sleepily from his heavy eyelids.

"I think our food's gone cold by now..." he says innocently and Minhyuk throws himself on the sheets next to him, looking into his eyes with a funny expression.

"That's okay. I'll just eat your ass again instead." he giggles, his uneven blink dimming out the playful sparks in his eyes for a split second.

Jooheon scoffs. "You're such an idiot, why do you have to go and ruin the mood by saying things like that?!" he tries to sound serious but breaks out in a fit of laughter right after, his boyfriend following suit.

"The mood? What mood?" Minhyuk argues and Jooheon kisses him abruptly, as it is the only way to successfully shut Lee Minhyuk's mouth up.

They break away from the kiss after a while and Minhyuk goes to lay down on Jooheon's chest softly, listening to the steady way in which his heart beats.

"It was good though, right?" he asks softly.  
"It was so good." the boy hums in agreement.  
"I told you I'd make it special." Minhyuk responds ever so quietly and listens to the way Jooheon's heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so please go easy on me  
> damn though. i wish gay sex actually looked this magical and cute yknow 
> 
> this is the first finished fic i'm posting here so i'd appreciate your feedback and thank you for reading!!


End file.
